DW: Un video de tu padre
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Rhoda Dendron ha pasado 15 años ocultando un oscuro secreto, tuvo una hija con Reginald Bushroot y ahora ella es un pato planta mutante. Ahora la hija a encontrado una caja con material audiovisual de su padre y se prepara para escuchar la historia de como ella llego a existir. Universo Alternativo, situado en la cronología de Ducktales 2017 e historia de origen de una villana OC.


**UNO**

Rhoda había visto escabullirse una sombra desde la habitación de su hija hasta el invernadero tras de la casa. Sabía quién podría ser, suspiraba de cansancio, no es fácil tener un fantasma por hija (en sentido figurado), ya que su hija seguía en ese cuerpo extraño, en esa planta capaz de pensar, sentir y auto torturarse por sentirse aislada del mundo. Se parecía demasiado a su padre, saco desgraciadamente su autocompasión.

Ya habían pasado 15 años desde que ella había mutado, durante ese tiempo la vida siguió afuera de la casa, pero para la pobre hija de Rhoda, todo se había detenido. Sólo unas cuantas veces al año lograba que saliera cubierta en vendas, pero fuera de eso, aquella infeliz criatura se había tirado a un pozo de desesperanza.

-Y a veces creo que me jalaste contigo al pozo.- Murmuró Rhoda a la nada, mientras seguía preparando su clase para los futuros botánicos. Había un colega que la frecuentaba, era alguien simpático, pero no podía aceptar sus invitaciones porque habría en algún momento mostrarle este secreto.

"Disculpa Clarke, pero tengo que informarte que vivo con mi hija, por favor, tenle paciencia, ella es un poco extraña porque su padre tenía una extraña condición genética de la cual no me contó antes de casarnos, mi ex experimento en sí mismo para poder desarrollar el proceso de fotosíntesis en células animales, ahora él es un pato planta mutante y nuestra hija igual."

Sí, explicarlo así o de cualquier modo garantizaba que Clarke o cualquier otro saliera aterrado de la casa y de la vida de Rhoda.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo que lograba unirla con su hija ya no era el amor, sino el secreto y la culpa. ¿Su hija la amaba? No podía asegurarlo, ya no la conocía, ni sabía que esperar de ella.

Entonces Rhoda recordó aquel sobre de paquetería llegado de Suramérica, esos paquetes llegaban una vez cada dos meses, en el pasado habían sido paquetes rectangulares, pero obviamente gracias a la tecnología había permitido que eso fuera posible. Era para su hija, siempre para su hija.

Hasta donde sabía, su hija no había visto el contenido de nada de eso, ella los había guardado todos en una caja en la cochera.

Tomo el sobre del cajón de la cocina y lo llevo a la cochera, no quería arriesgarse a que su hija lo viera. Se encaminó a la cochera sin notar que era seguida por algo. Abrió la puerta trasera y entró después de prender la luz. La cochera tenía el mismo problema que otras, el ser un lugar perfecto para poner lo que ya a nadie le importa pero que por alguna razón no se podía deshacer de ello. La caja estaba oculta tras una pila de otras cajas. Por lo cual Rhoda tuvo que moverlas.

Fue entonces cuando escucho aquel gemido siniestro. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se erizarán sus plumas. Voltio sobre su hombro y no vio a nadie, decidió seguir moviendo las cajas y dejar libre aquella donde puso todo el material vídeo grabado de los últimos 25 años de Reginald Bushroot. Fue entonces cuando la planta carnívora la atrapó.

Rhonda sintió como era enredada por Spike, la extraña planta carnívora que era mascota de su hija, se soltó lo más rápido que pudo y grito.

-¡Atrás Spike, atrás!- Sabía que era inútil, Spike sólo obedecía a su hija, pero el descargar sus emociones con ese grito le permitió tranquilizarse y buscar un arma para tener a raya a este monstruo.

¿Acaso su hija había desistido de alimentarlo y como tenía genes de perro, había decidido ir de cacería? ella tomó una silla vieja, era la escena circense más anacrónica y bizarra del universo, la valiente domadora de la fiera vegetal. Rhoda sabía que si se dejaba dominar por el miedo, el mordisco de Spike podría ser fatal si dañaba alguna arteria. Spike en un movimiento similar a un latigazo le arranco de las manos la silla y la estrelló contra la pared.

-Spike.- No fue un grito, sino un mando de alguien en la puerta, más que alivió, Rhoda pudo sentir el escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, cuando esos ojos verdes, bellos pero extraños la miraron, mientras ella tenía pegada su espalda contra la pared.-Sabes que no debes comerte a Mamá, no importa lo molesta que este con ella.

-Haz que se vaya, cariño...-Salió está suplica como un hilo de voz.

Su hija movió negativamente la cabeza, mientras tenía esa expresión de estúpida que confundía y disgustaba a la gente antes de que se tomarán el tiempo de conocerla.

-Quédate dónde estás, Má, estas castigada por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante.

La hija de Rhoda vio la caja que su madre había estado ocultando, VHS, CD's, DVD's, todos en una caja descuidada en esta cochera, la mirada de esa pato planta mutante era tan similar si estuviera viendo el interior de un ataúd, después voltio a ver a Rhoda, su mirada reflejaba tanto despreció.

-Todo esto es mío, Mamá, no tenías derecho a ocultármelo.

-Reginald está loco y lo sabes, posiblemente ha grabado sus desvaríos y los ha mandado para atormentarte.

-¡No me importa si está loco, es la única persona en este planeta que sabe cómo me siento!- Estalló frente a su madre, la cual no podía negar que su hija era chapada a su padre. La hija tomo con sus enredaderas que habían sustituido sus brazos aquella caja, miro a su madre y la fulmino con la mirada. -Quédate y piensa en lo que has hecho, Spike, quédate con ella hasta que te llame.

Rhoda cayó de un centón y miraba atónita como su hija salía por la puerta. Un sentimiento de frustración se entendió en ella.

"¡Niña ingrata!"

Pero recordar todo lo que ella le había hecho a su hija a lo largo de su vida, como no la había sacado de la casa en sus primeros años y eso la había dejado emocionalmente rezagada, haberla perdido y que durante dos años pasara por varios hogares temporales, tras recuperarla encontrar que ella era tan temerosa, una niña con tan solo un único amigo que el tiempo se llevaría, lo único que había hecho Rhoda por su hija fue enseñarle que no había lugar para ella en este mundo tan complicado, caótico, pero aún así muy hermoso. Quitarle el contacto con su padre no fue protegerla, fue una venganza contra su ex esposo por haberse alejado y dejarla sola con una hija que era cada día más hija de su padre que de su madre.

Rhoda sintió una profunda vergüenza.

* * *

**LES PRESENTO A MISS BUSHROOT- Rememorando algunas vivencias de una fan. **28 de Septiembre de 2019

Hace mucho tiempo, yo descubrí esta serie, la cual tiene mucho significado para mí por dos razones, la primera era mi devoción por los patos disneyanos, pero también mi amor por personajes que tienen emociones reales, Darkwing me conquisto por su personalidad, su actitud ante la vida, pero sobre todo por su amor por Gosalyn. En realidad si eres fan de Darkwing, esto no es nada nuevo, en mis años de cambio hormonal, como mucho, yo cree un OC, su creación fue producto de un capitulo en particular, este era justamente "La Bella y el Vegetal", capitulo introductorio de Reinaldo Plantón (nombre latinoamericano de Reginald Bushroot, Reggie para los que le queremos), su historia se me incrustaría en la piel de forma irremediable, ya que muchos concordamos con que si eres más sobresaliente entre tus compañeros, eso siempre causa que exista el hostigamiento, Reggie fue hostigado, amo y perdió en un solo capitulo, lo que más te hace compadecerle es que todo empezó por una buena intención, volverse un pato planta mutante fue algo puramente accidental, trágico, pero al mismo tiempo lo mejor que pudo pasarle si consideramos que se convirtió en uno de los personajes más poderosos de la serie. A Reggie lo pueden despedazar, volverá a retoñar, puede escaparse arraigándose en el suelo y dejar un cadáver falso para distraer, su telepatía con las plantas es bastante cool si me lo preguntan. Por lo cual crear un OC similar a Reggie fue demasiado tentador.

Originalmente ella era un descendiente del futuro lejano, una viajera del tiempo del sigo 30, incluso la considere para ser una rival por el amor de Darkwing contra Morgana, claro, llevaría las de perder tanto por ser una planta, como también porque al ser de mil años en el futuro, las leyes temporales no le permitirían a dos personas de distintos tiempos amarse. Esas son las bases en las que cree a Titania, una descendiente lejana de Reginald Bushroot.

Con los años cree a su hermana espiritual, Demeter Bushroot, quien sería una creación en un laboratorio con los genes de Gosalyn y Reggie, lo cual hace la historia de maternidad más disparatada que se me ha ocurrido y que en algún momento les contare. Pero Titania siempre ha tenido ese lugar especial en mi corazón, ella fue la primera OC que desarrolle con una historia propia y que podía existir sin estar orbitando alrededor de DW y compañía. Pero fue justamente gracias a la actual Ducktales y su re escrituración del universo Darkwing (o mejor dicho mostrarnos un universo Darkwing alternativo), que me anime a hacer lo propio, así que aquí Titania no será una prófuga del siglo 30, sino una niña nacida en el siglo 20, será hija de Reggie y Rhoda, alguien que vive con las consecuencias de las acciones de sus padres y peleando por hacerse un lugar en el mundo, aunque, claro, los métodos siempre pueden ser algo moralmente cuestionable. Todo parte de esta idea.

¿Y si los villanos de la serie de Darkwing eran en realidad reales? Ya que si lo eran, eso explicaría porque no había posibilidad de una segunda toma. Por lo que les presento a Miss Bushroot.


End file.
